Accidentally in Love
by Lie Rinata
Summary: "Benda jelek apa itu, Teddy?"/"Uchiha Sasuke dari Otogakuen,"/"Aku mau duduk di samping si dobe yang pirang itu,/"Warning : AU, FemNaru, ooc, gaje, rush, Typo s . DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Halo Halo? *gaje

Ok bingung mau cingcong apaan. Yasud. Happy reading aja ya \^~^/

Warning : AU, Switch gender, ooc, gaje, rush, Typo(s). **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

**Saya peringatkan**, di sini Narunya **cewek**. Jadi, kalo gak suka silakan klik tombol back. Bila perlu langsung matikan laptop/komputer/hp/ipad anda. Huahaha *ketawa nista

'mind'

"talk"

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Hoam. . . Sudah jam berapa ini?" ucap gadis berambut pirang sambil menucek matanya. Rambutnya terlihat kusut, sekusut otaknya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Hah, sudah jam setengah 1 pagi! Satu nomor lagi. Semangat Naruto, sema- ups, untung ayah tidak terbangun karena teriakanku."

"Hah sial! Gara-gara PR fisika sialan itu, aku jadi terlambat," umpat si gadis pirang sambil berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya, "Untung belum ditutup."

Karena sangat terburu-buru, ia tak menyisir rambutnya. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa dikuncir dua kini tergerai bebas. Bahkan ia lupa mengikat tali sepatunya. Ya tali sepatu. Ia tidak mengikatnya dan hal inilah yang akan menjadi awal kesialannya di pagi ini.

_BRUK_. Benar kan.

Naruto jatuh terjungkal menabrak seorang pemuda akibat terserimpat tali sepatunya sendiri.

"Aduh, gomen ne," ucap si pirang yang ceroboh itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?," ucap sang pemuda dengan nada khawatir. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Mungkin berniat menolongnya untuk bangun.

"Ah, aku tak apa kok," ucap Naruto seraya menyambut tangan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu,_ baka_. Tapi pada _Teddy_," ucap sang pemuda sambil mengambil boneka _teddy bear_ berukuran mini yang tergeletak di samping Naruto. Tinggallah tangan Naruto terulur hampa menggapai angin.

"Eh? _Baka_? Beraninya kau-"

TEEEET

Tiba-tiba saja bel masuk berbunyi membuyarkan amarah Naruto.

"Kita teruskan nanti, aku buru-buru," ucap si _blonde_ langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Saking terburu-buru, ia tak sadar kalau sebelah sepatunya terlepas dan tertinggal.

Mata _Emerald_ pemuda itu menangkap sebuah benda aneh yang nampaknya milik sang gadis _blonde_ yang tadi menabraknya.

"Benda jelek apa itu, _Teddy_?" ucapnya sarkastik.

Dengan tangan pucatnya ia meraih benda itu. Benda yang sudah tak layak disebut sepatu. Sudah tambal sulam sana-sini. Mirip ban bekas.

"Eh sepatu?" ucapnya membawa benda itu pergi bersamanya.

Yah mungkin pemuda itu berniat mengembalikannya pada si gadis _blonde_ nan ceroboh itu.

.

.

.

"Pa-hah-gi-hah, Hih-na-ta-_chaaan_ hosh hosh," ucap si gadis _blonde_ pada teman sebangkunya seraya duduk melemaskan otot-otot kakinya.

"Pa-pagi, Na-naruto-_chan_. Ah, ano. . . Ke-kenapa sedikit terlambat?" tanya si gadis _indigo_.

Yah memang biasanya Naruto selalu menampakkan diri di depan pintu kelas ketika bel berbunyi namun kini terlambat 2 menit.

"Fiuh. . . Tadi, ada sedikit masalah."

"Ma-masalah?"

"Sudahlah, Hinata-_chan _tidak usah memikirkannya."

"Hm, ba-baiklah. O iya, Naruto-_chan_ su-sudah mengerjakan PR fisika?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah, "A-aku tak paham."

"Bagaimana kalau mencontek PRku saja?"

"Ti-tidak usah, Naruto-_chan_. Lagipula Kakashi-_sensei_ ti-tidak akan memarahiku."

Ya tentu saja. Guru pemalas yang matanya selalu terlihat mengantuk itu tidak akan buang-buang energi untuk memarahi murid-murid yang tidak mengerjakan PR.

"Eh, benar juga."

"Hm. Naruto_-chan_ ra-rajin dan juga pandai."

"Ah, tidak juga kok. Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak akan bisa mempertahankan beasiswaku untuk bersekolah di sini. Hehehe."

Sudah menjadi kewajiban Naruto untuk tetap mempertahankan prestasinya. Kalau tidak, ia tidak bisa mendapat beasiswa tahunan yang diberikan sekolah untuk murid-murid yang menduduki peringkat 10 besar. Sudah merupakan anugrah bila selama ini Naruto selalu menduduki peringkat 10. Yah walaupun hanya peringkat 10, setidaknya masih 10 besar yang artinya biaya sekolahnya selama setahun akan digratiskan. Alasannya? Mudah saja. Naruto bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti teman-temannya yang lain mengingat sekolahnya ini merupakan sekolah terfavorit seantero Konoha.

Gadis pirang ini bisa dibilang tangguh. Putri-ralat-anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze yang hanya terdiri dari 2 orang anggota. Anggota pertama tentu Namikaze-_sama _sang kepala keluarga, dan anggota kedua sekaligus terakhir yah Naruto sendiri. Ibunya meninggal akibat sakit saat Naruto masih taman kanak-kanak. Setiap hari, Naruto harus menyiapkan segala keperluan keluarganya. Mulai dari sarapan pagi sampai makan malam, membersihkan teras depan sampai kamar mandi, mencuci pakaian, serta belajar. Maka dari itu tak jarang ia tidur larut malam.

"Eh a-ano, Na-naruto-_chan_. Sepertinya k-kau harus membeli se-sepatu baru," ucap Hinata memainkan telunjuknya.

"Hah, Hinata. Aku tahu sepatuku memang sudah tak layak pakai. Tapi ini sepatu keberuntunganku, pemberian ayahku. Lagipula aku tak punya cukup uang untuk beli yang baru," ucap Naruto. Sepertinya dia agak tersinggung.

"Bu-bukan i-itu, ta-tapi," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Se-sepatumu," ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kaki kanan Naruto yang sudah tak dilapisi sepatu.

"Eh? Sepatuku mana? Hoi! Ada yang lihat sepatuku tidak?" ucap-coret-teriak Naruto dengan volume maksimal.

"Namikaze-_san_, bisakah anda diam?" ucap Kakashi-_sensei _yang baru saja tiba.

"Eh maaf_, sensei_. Tapi tak perlu seformal itu denganku. Terdengar aneh tau," ucap Naruto cengengesan.

Memang Kakashi-_sensei_ merupakan tipikal guru yang tak suka bicara formal. Biasanya dia memanggil muridnya dengan nama mereka, bukan dengan nama keluarga.

"Diam dan duduk. Kita kedatangan murid baru," ucap Kakashi-_sensei_. Ia tak menggubris ucapan Naruto barusan, "Silakan masuk, Uchiha-_san_."

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kelam memasuki ruang kelas. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Mata _oniks_nya memangdang tajam. Sungguh makhluk sempurna. Dia berjalan penuh percaya diri. Membungkukkan badan kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha Sasuke dari Otogakuen," ucapnya singkat.

"Semoga kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya," ucap Kakashi-_sensei_, "Terima kasih, Uchiha-_san_. Sekarang kau dapat duduk di tempat kosong sebelah Haruno_-san_," Kakashi-_sensei_ menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura. Yang ditunjuk cuma bisa _blushing_.

"Aku mau duduk di samping si _dobe_ yang pirang itu," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto bingung antara harus tersanjung atau marah, Sakura pasang muka cemberut, Hinata yang notabanenya temen sebangku Naruto langsung speachless. Ini berarti dia bakal digusur.

Bukannya menyelesaikan sengketa tempat duduk muridnya ini, Kakashi sensei malah asyik baca buku icha-ichanya yang sedaritadi ada di sakunya. Mesum. . .

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menuju ke tempat duduk Hinata. Si gadis _indigo_ yang menjadi objek sasaran kini mulai panik celingak celinguk mencari seseorang yang bisa membelanya.

Kini pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang geram. Auranya seperti beruang betina yang sedang mencari anaknya. Menakutkan. . .

"Aku boleh duduk di situ, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian yang err. . . menggoda.

Hinata yang tadinya gelagapan langsung menatap lurus mata Sasuke.

". . ." tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata namun Hinata tak bergeming.

"Atau kau ingin duduk berdua denganku di bangku yang sama? Bagaimana? Kau yang memangku aku atau ak-"

"Uchiha-_san_," ucap Hinata menghentikan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

"Kau menjijikan," jawab Hinata sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Hinata memilih duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Kiba, yang letaknya tepat di belakang bangku lamanya. Artinya, tepat di belakang bangku Sasuke.

.

.

.

- Hinata POV

Hari ini perasaanku cukup baik sampai aku sadar kalau aku tak memakai gelang keberuntunganku. _Kami-sama_, apakah kemalangan akan menimpaku hari ini?

Hari ini kelas kami kedatangan murid pindahan dari Otogakure, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia anak lelaki yang cukup tampan. Yah, mengingat banyaknya bisik-bisik dari murid-murid perempuan. Aku tak mengambil pusing hal itu. Aku tak cukup tertarik padanya.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-_san_. Sekarang kau dapat duduk di tempat kosong sebelah Haruno-_san_," ucap Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Aku mau duduk di samping si _dobe_ yang pirang itu," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Apa? Sebelah Naruto-_chan_? Be-berarti tempatku? Apa-apaan dia? Aku mulai panik dan menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari pembela. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kelas yang tadinya ramai langsung hening seketika. Tak ada satupun yang buka suara. Kakashi-_sensei_ malah asyik membaca buku yang entah apa isinya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ekspresi Naruto sulit dideskripsikan. Antara orang yang nahan amarah atau kelaparan. Tapi yang jelas dia pasti sangat marah.

"Aku boleh duduk di situ, kan?" ucapnya padaku.

Dia menatapku tajam. Tapi aku malah membalas tatapannya.

". . ."

Ini aneh. Aku tak biasanya begini. Aku yang jarang berkontak mata dengan lelaki kini malah menatap intens mata _oniks_ pemuda itu. Seakan ada magnet, _lavenderku_ tak bisa lepas dari _oniks_nya. Bahkan ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga berjarak 30 senti. Tak sedikitpun aku berkedip.

"Atau kau ingin duduk berdua denganku di bangku yang sama? Bagaimana? Kau yang memangku aku atau ak-"

Oh _Kami_-_sama_ aku tak tahan dengan ucapanya, "Uchiha-_san_," ucapku menahan geram.

"Kenapa?" tantangnya.

"Kau menjijikan," ucapku lalu membereskan barang-barangku.

Karena saking malunya diriku, aku memilih tempat kosong terdekat. Kebetulan ada tempat kosong di sebelah Kiba-_kun_.

Setelah aku duduk, aku baru tersadar kalau aku ternyata duduk di belakang si Uchiha itu. Bodoh kau, Hinata.

"Bodoh . . . Bodoh . . . Bodoh. . ." gumamku sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Kiba.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba Naruto-_chan_ menengok ke arahku dan membisikan, "Tenang, Hinata-_chan_. Akan kubalas si _'Teme'_ sialan ini," aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Haaah gara-gara tak memakai gelang keberuntunganku, petaka datang hari ini. . . .

**Tbc**

.

.

.

Minna-san, maaf kalau kurang bagus. Maaf ya maaf ya maaf ya. . . Hehehe

Di sini GaaNaru-nya masih dikit. Yang banyak SasuHina-nya.

Ok RnR please. Aku butuh masukan.

Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Switch gender, ooc, gaje, rush, Typo(s). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Saya peringatkan, di sini Narunya cewek. Jadi, kalo gak suka silakan klik tombol back. Bila perlu langsung matikan laptop/komputer/hp/ipad anda. Huahaha *ketawa nista

'mind'

"talk"

Naruto POV

Perutku sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi namun bel istirahat tak kunjung berbunyi.

'Kruk. . . kruk. . .'

"Hei Dobe, kau lapar?" hah ternyata si Uchiha menyebalkan itu mendengar suara perutku.

Aku langsung memegangi perutku sambil memalingkan wajahku karena malu.

"Makan ini saja," ucapnya sambil menaruh sebungkus biskuit ke atas pangkuanku.

"Eh?" mana berani aku makan di kelas. Apa lagi ini pelajarannya Orochimaru-sensei, guru terkiller di sekolah ini.

"Kenapa? Kau takut makan di kelas?" ucapnya menantang.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok," elakku, "Aku takut kau meracuniku."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memakannya juga."

"Eh, ta-tapi. . ."

"Bilang saja kau ta-."

"Baiklah, Teme," akhirnya aku menyanggupi tantangannya yang tersirat itu.

Sasuke mengambil biskuit di pangkuanku, membuka bungkusnya lalu membaginya menjadi dua bagian.

"Saat dia menghadap papan tulis, kita memakannya bersamaan, setuju?"

"Baiklah."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Orochimaru-sensei menghadap ke papan tulis untuk menuliskan rumus reaksi kimia.

"Sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

Aku segera memasukkan seluruh biskuit ke dalam mulutku. Walaupun sudah dibagi dua, ukurannya masih cukup besar juga.

"Uchiha-san, Namikaze-san, berdiri!" perintah Orochimaru-sensei.

Sial, kita ketahuan. Aku langsung berdiri dengan sigap.

"Tidak ada yang boleh makan di kelasku. Kalian berdua silakan keluar," ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu sambil menahan malu karena ketahuan.

"Namikaze-san, kenapa kau hanya memakai sebelah sepatumu?" ternyata Orochimaru-sensei memperhatikannya.

"A-ano, sensei. Tadi pagi aku kehilangan sepatuku," ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala kuningku.

"Semoga saja pangeran di luar sana menemukan sepatumu," ucapan Orochimaru-sensei membuat seisi kelas tertawa sekaligus membuatku tambah malu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera menyusul Sasuke yang dari tadi sudah keluar. Untung saja dia tidak mendengar ucapan Orochimaru-sensei tadi. Kalau dia mendengarnya, dia pasti akan meledekku.

"Hoi, Teme. Gara-gara kau aku jadi dihukum."

"Aku juga dihukum. Adil kan?"

"Tapi kau dihukum kan karena ulahmu sendiri."

"Hah, sudahlah. Kau lapar kan? Kita ke kantin saja."

"Ti-tidak. Aku di sini saja."

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menggunakan uangku ini. Uang jajanku ingin aku tabung untuk membeli sepatu baru.

"Bukannya tadi kau lapar?"

"A-aku . . . Aku diet," ucapku mencari alasan.

"Diet?"

"I-iya."

"Bagaimana kalau untuk hari ini saja kau tidak diet. Aku yang traktir," mataku langsung berbinar-binar mendengar ucapannya, "Yah, sekaligus menebus kesalahanku yang tadi."

"Baik- eh, aku tidak memintamu untuk menraktirku."

"Jadi, mau atau tidak?"

". . ."

"Yasudah."

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung pergi. Entah ada magnet apa, aku langsung mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Sasuke POV

Ternyata dugaanku salah. Bersekolah di Konoha jauh lebih baik dari pada di Otto.

Namun tak dapat aku pungkiri perasaan ini, perasaan menghindari seseorang. 5 tahun aku menghindar darinya, sekarang aku harus menghadapinya. Masa laluku. . .

"Hoi, Teme!" suara cempreng itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa?" aku berusaha tersenyum lembut. Dapat kulihat semburat pink tipis di pipi tan-nya.

"Dari tadi kau melamun terus. Cepat makan, nanti ramennya dingin."

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu memperhatikanku," godaku.

"Bu-bukan begitu," ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu.

Gadis blonde ini, gadis yang baru tadi pagi aku kenal. Sangat menyita perhatianku. Mulai dari penampilannya sampai tingkahnya, hasrat untuk menggodanya tak bisa kutahan sama sekali.

Aku jadi teringat gadis violet yang tadi pagi kugoda. Dia juga cukup membuatku tertarik. Berdasarkan responnya saat kugoda tadi, aku yakin dia bukan tipe gadis yang mudah didapatkan.

Kalau bisa, kukencani mereka berdua sekaligus. Yah, akan kuhapus masa laluku.

"Eh, itu dia si 'Setan Merah' yang tadi pagi menabrakku," pekik Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku untuk yang kedua kali.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Awas saja. Tak akan aku lepaskan," ucap Naruto.

Dia langsung berlari kencang. Tak mau kalah, aku menyusulnya. Dia berlari ke arah tikungan di koridor. Saat sampai di sana, aku melihat Naruto dengan brutalnya menabrak seorang siswa dari arah belakang. Sampai-sampai mereka terjatuh bersama. Dan Naruto duduk di atas pungggung siswa tersebut.

"Hei, Dobe. Kau brutal sekali," ucapku.

"Biar saja, Teme si 'Setan Merah' ini harus diberi pelajaran."

Jantungku berhenti sepersekian detik ketika ia mengatakan 'Merah'.

"Menyingkir dariku, baka."

Suara itu. . .

"Minggir, Naruto."

Aku segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto dan membalik tubuh siswa tadi.

Ternyata itu dia. . .

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Kau-"

TBC

Joget-joget gaje ala penari Hawai. Hohoho minna-san maaf aku lama mengupdate. Sebabnya aku er. . . males *tampol*

Jujur ya, sebenernya idenya numpuk, tapi hasrat buat ngetik tuh gaada *pundung di pojokan

Okelah kalo begitu, aku mohon reviewnya minna-san.

Arigatou. . . .


End file.
